A Heart To Call My Old Home
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Elena stumbles upon a left behind case in Alarics apartment, the diaries and letters inside are revealed as the other side of Klaus that no one knew about. Mild Klena! R&R
1. The Beginning Of The End

**A Heart To Call My Old Home**

Elena sighed as she walked through the Boarding house, a certain person missing from it.

It had been a week now, and not a whisper from Stefan nor the monster that had taken him. It was like they'd vanished of the face of the earth... leaving she and Damon to pick up the pieces of their broken lives.

They didn't even know where to start when it came to looking for him...

She shut the door now and pulled out her car keys, heading towards Alarics, where she and Jeremy had been staying since Jenna died. The house seemed too empty and cold to stay in, and Alaric was happy to put them up, glad of the company.

The car revved up now, and she glanced back once at the massive house. Damon was out somewhere, and she knew he felt guilty about his brother being taken, that it was his fault for getting bitten by Tyler.

He wasn't showing it, but she knew he was hurting inside.

**-AhTcMoH-**

Not too long later, she pulled up outside Alarics place and got out, locking the car up after her. Elena knocked twice now, and a second later, it opened and Jeremy let her in.

"No Damon?" He frowned now, looking behind her, but Elena shook her head. "I don't know where he is." she sighed now, then walked into the living room to see Alaric sat at the table, a pen in one hand and a frustrated look on his face.

"Something wrong?" she frowned, walking over. Alaric sighed and sat up straighter. "Papers on the Cold War."

Elena grimaced, then sat down opposite him and watched for a moment as he gave up for the present moment and said.

"So what are we going to do?"

She frowned at that, then understood- Stefan.

"I- I don't know." she said honestly. "If Klaus hasn't killed him, then... I-" she couldn't finish. It hurt too much. But that was the truth- Klaus needed him for something. Stefan wasn't dying just yet anyway.

There was a chance. There was time.

She looked over to the side now, then saw a dark leather case there just visible under the curtains. "What's that?" she frowned, and Alaric looked, seeing what she meant and also frowned as he got up and walked over, pulling the curtains away and the case further out.

It wasn't his anyway.

He picked it up now, rather weighty too. As he set it onto the table with a thump, Elena frowned. "This isn't yours?"

Alaric had an inkling now as to who it belonged to, but saw no identifying marks on the case. "Klaus. He must have left it here by accident." he said now, and Elena realized, watching him lie it down on the table while she picked up the graded papers and set them on the kitchen top.

"What's all this?" Jeremy asked now with a frown, sitting down and watching Alaric look at the lock for a moment, then find it securely locked.

"Looks like the hard way." he sighed, then grabbed a hammer and screwdriver from under the cupboard, and the other two stayed well away as he used them as a hammer and chisel on the lock, making it open in a snap of wrenched metal.

"Viola." he chuckled, then put them down as he opened it, not sure what to expect at all.

Severed heads?

Elena frowned at the mass of paperwork on top- it looked old. Very old.

She reached out now and picked up the one on top, opening the parchment and read in curly, elegant black ink.

"What is all this-?" Elena frowned, holding up the paperwork with strange symbols on. Alaric took one, scanning it, then frowned-

"This is... a very old language. It looks Norse."

"Vikings?" Elena frowned once more, and Alaric nodded, going over to a shelf, pulling out a book, going. "But hang on-" he rifled through the pages, then walked back over to the table, setting the book down, taking the paper from Elena and pulled out a spare blank sheet, opening the alphabet page, deciphering the line in a few minuets, then looked at it, dumbstruck.

Elena frowned, then reached over and took it, reading in Alarics handwriting-

_My dearest Charlotte, your company today was more beautiful than any wildflower._

She read the rest of it, and was stunned to read Your ever-loving fool Niklaus.

"These... are love letters?" Jeremy said now in surprise, pulling out a handful more and quickly scanned them- they were all from Klaus to a girl called Charlotte, or vise versa. He couldn't read the runes, but they all had the same beginning and end symbols.

"Who's this Charlotte?" Alaric frowned now as he deciphered another one, surprised by how... Klaus had a heart in these messages.

"I don't- oh." Elena realized as she pulled out a little battered sketchbook, then flicked through to see herself drawn in charcoal, sat in a meadow with a smile on her face.

"Charlotte Petrova, 1033." Alaric read out, and laughed weakly as Elena said in understanding. "She must have been the first doppleganger." she looked at the picture again, then turned over to find one of this Charlotte and Klaus himself sat beneath an apple tree, a little scribble at the bottom indicated that Elijah had drawn this one.

Who was this Charlotte exactly-?

**-AhTcMoH-**

For the next half hour, they read through the letters in the case as they deciphered them, which were too many to count. Elena was still shocked at how... human and in love Klaus sounded.

How could he have changed so drastically?

They abandoned the love letters now when school started, but later on, Elena took the case back to the boarding house and tipped them out onto the floor.

_"You had better clear that up after you're done."_

Elena looked up now to see Damon walk into the room with a Scotch in his hand, frowning at the mess of paper on the floor. "What's all this?"

She just picked up a letter now and gave it to him, which he set his glass down and opened, eyebrow raising the whole time. "Huh. And what's this supposed to mean?" he snorted now, then screwed it up into a ball and tossed it back to Elena who scowled. "Don't be so mean." She gave him the photocopy of the alphabet, and as he swiftly figured it out.

"Mean?" Damon scoffed. "He took your boyfriend, and you're sat here reading love letters!"

Elena ignored his words, then just sighed. "It's better to know your-"

"What? Know thy' enemy?" Damon scoffed now, then shook his head. "What's a bunch of mushiness on old paper going to do to help us find Stefan huh?"

Elena ignored him now, and he walked out, making Elena roll her eyes- he'd become more guarded than ever now. She looked back to the pile of letters now, then pushed the out the way to find three more battered books underneath. She thought they were sketchbooks again, but when she opened them, Elena was surprised to find it full of runes to the last page.

A diary.

She picked up the three now and looked at the fading dates on the inside cover, sorting them and opening the earliest one and read after deciphering it-

_4th December, 1032._

_It snowed again last night, and the weight from the fall on the top of the barn made it collapse. Father is not happy. But then again, when is he ever happy? Mother gave me this book because she thinks I do not 'express my thoughts often enough.' I am no child, yet she still makes me think I am._

_A new family moved from the south of Germania today. A family called the Petrovas. Elijah went with Father to close the deal on the land prices, then arrived back to tell me that there was a beauty in the family named Charlotte. Quite frankly, I doubt she is a beauty. I and my elder brothers tastes in women differ in a number of different ways._

_Night draws in now, and my brother is already snoring in the bed next to me. Maybe I should find a mouse and put it in his bed again to shut him up._

Elena finished reading the first entry of the ancient diary- a world that was nothing like theirs. She looked at the three diaries now, wondering what happened at the end of them.

Maybe t his was a way of understanding who Klaus was exactly as a person...

Every beginning had to have an end, right?

**Just a little something that popped into my head:) kind of like an AU season three too when it gets going, and some Charlotte/Klaus and a tad of Kelena later on too. Not much though because I'm not a fan of it at all:) Reviews much loved and I'll continue if anyone's interested! x Nic**


	2. Homeless Hearts

_Father has been complaining once more. I do not know sometimes how he can hate me so. What have I ever done to him-?_

Elena read the newly deciphered passage, sighing sadly- it was amazing how much he wondered how much his father hated him.

_Rebekah has got a new dog yesterday. Stupid thing, truly. Wish it would leave my leg alone..._

She snorted in laughter at that, then turned the page over. Klaus was nineteen years old in this diary, and she'd discovered that he had a little sister named Rebekah.

Under it all, he doted on her.

_"What'cha doing?"_

Elena looked up from her perch on the bed at the man stood there, then she sighed, showing him the new passage. "He... There's so much more we don't understand, Damon."

He raised an eyebrow, then stepped forwards, sitting down next to her and pulled the already deciphered passages to him, reading the teens tortured thoughts.

Damon set it down, then rolled his eyes. "What? Are you expecting him to fall to pieces at this?"

"He had a lover, Damon. The first Petrova."

"And?"

"If we read these, we might find out what happened. She might be still alive... what if she can help us-?"

"You must be joking-!" Damon snarled now, tossing the book off the bed, hissing. "That's a stupid plan!"

"We need to read them first!"

_"Go ahead! Waste your time!"_

He was gone now, and Elena closed her eyes delicately- she had to do something. She couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

Elena rubbed tears from her eyes, then picked up the book once more, pulling the alphabet sheet forwards, figuring out a new passage-

_I met this Charlotte today, and my brother was corect. She was a true beauty. The midwinter feast is tomorrow evening, and I intend on giving her my full and undivided attention. It is... strange. Never have I felt like this around a woman. Maybe this is what Father felt when he first saw Mother? Rebekah is saying Love at first sight, of course. Little Sister cannot help herself but laugh. Oh how she tries me. Of course, I am sure Elijah is of the same mind with our mysterious Charlotte. Great (!)_

Elena read in silence well into the night, looking up at the time to see that it was just gone three in the morning. She groaned quietly, putting the papers and books away carefully, closing her eyes-

Tomorrow was another day.

**-AhTcMoH-**

The next day, Elena devoted herself to finish deciphering the first book... Klaus' diary from when he was nineteen to twenty one.

The next passage was of the night after the feast, and he wrote-

_Charlotte is even more beautiful than I first imagined. I kissed her tonight, and I do not regret it. Maybe she is the one I love, and will continue to love. Her eyes are so much more beautiful than I- oh, I am repeating myself once more. What am I like? A fool in love Finn tells me. Maybe he is right. Mikael is warning me off, of course. What else am I to expect?_

_That man is a bastard, and I hope, truly, that one day, I shall be the one to kill him. Preferably on his own sword. If only he knew I was writing this... he would feed me to the werewolves-_

"Werewolves-?" Elena muttered, frowning lightly. Werewolves lived in his village, and he knew it? He accepted them-?

If only he knew that he himself were one.

_The wolves were howling last night, of course. And then I had to endure Mikaels glaring through the night in the caves. I give up with that man, I truly do._

Elena continued to read and decipher, figuring out from the entries that he was more than besotted with Charlotte.

He sounded so... normal.

Throughout the day, she found out that he'd won over her love, and the letters of affection began between the pair. She was shocked how delicate they were. One time, about four months later, they had both sneaked out and met at the lake. They'd had sex, and Klaus was positive that this was the woman he would marry and have children with. But there was another thing-

She was also a witch. Like his mother.

Elena realized now from the description of the town and surroundings that it was here. This had been their hometown.

They'd grown up on the land she was standing on.

"My god..." She just muttered, turning over the page, reading something that made her frown, then get to her feet, grabbing the deciphered page and pulled on her shoes, heading out the door to the car, wondering... if this wasn't some made up story after all.

**-AhTcMoH-**

Elena stumbled a little as she edged around the edge of the quarry, towards the main waterfall, wondering how the hell there could be a cave behind it.

She put up her umbrella now, moving through the cascade of water to find as Klaus had wrote-

A cave.

She pulled out the torch se had grabbed on the way out now, switching it on and walking forwards, shining the narrow beam onto the wall, stopping dead as she saw the two symbols with a circle around them-

An N and a C.

Niklaus and Charlotte.

Elena laughed a little, shaking her head-

It was all real.

But...

Where was Charlotte now-?

When Elena returned home, she continued reading, feeling more and more saddened by how this innocent, lovestruck man had become a monster.

But then came the last page.

_I'm a monster. I know that now... and Mother has killed the only woman I ever loved. So now, my last entry is one with a broken heart. She's gone... and never coming back._

_Goodbye world._

And true to his words, that was it. The last entry.

She shook her head a little, brushing tears away- it was a story that didn't have a happy ending at all. He loved Charlotte, and she was gone.

There was a letter left now, and she opened it, tipping out a necklace into her hand. It was an old, a very old piece too. Made of silver, a heart at the end with a lapis stone set into it.

As Elena looked into its sapphire depths, she frowned as she saw her reflection smirk.

She dropped it to the floor, heart hammering against her chest-

She was seeing things now.

**-AhTcMoH-**

That night, Elena had a dream...

Or should that be nightmare-?

_"Hello there Elena."_

_She gasped, thinking she was stood before a mirror... but she was wrong. It was herself._

_Or was it-?_

_The girl opposite was in attire that would have been fashionable about a thousand years ago, her hair braided back. Elena frowned, then scoffed. "Charlotte Petrova?"_

_She smirked. "You catch on quick. Now... why have you called me?"_

_"Excuse me-? I didn't call you."_

_"Well, you did touch my necklace. Powerful object you have there, my dear." Charlotte told her, and Elena realized. "The necklace-?"_

_Charlotte nodded, and Elena just said. "This is a dream. You're dead."_

_"Mmhmm. I am... but you, sweetheart, are not." The witch told her with a dark smirk, then stepped forwards, cocking her head. "You've no idea how... tiresome it is being on the other side. Watching Nik destroy himself and his family. He just..."_

_Elena watched the girl, then just asked from pity. "Can't you do anything? Will he listen to you?"_

_Charlotte sighed delicately, then nodded. "Take me to him."_

_"Excuse me-?"_

_"Take me to Nik, and I shall try."_

_"But we don't know where he is-!"_

_Then Charlotte started to smirk, and Elena realized. "But you do."_

_"Of course. But... just me and you. No one else, and I mean that. We leave now."_

_Elena was wondering why this age old witch wanted to help, but then remembered that she had loved Klaus. Maybe... she could help him-?_

_"O-ok." She muttered, and Charlottes grin widened, then everything went black._

Elena awoke with a start, chest heaving from the horribly vivid dream she'd had about the original Petrova. Charlotte.

She sighed, then moved her hand, frowning when she found some paper screwed up in it.

The lamp was turned on now, and she looked down, unfolding it to find a line of runes.

Elena picked up the alphabet, then deciphered it hurriedly, dropping the paper in shock-

It was an address...

Where Klaus was.

Elena was silent, then she remembered her promise she'd made to the dead girl. She would take care of Klaus, stop him... if she took her there.

She reached up to the other necklace around her neck now- Charlottes. The link was with the necklace she realized now, and as she looked into the mirror, she realized that she had no other choice-

This was a breakthrough.

At that, she scrabbled to her feet, grabbing a bag and some clothes, knowing that she had to leave, and leave now. Maybe it was the other girl in her head thinking, but she did all the same, sneaking downstairs where she grabbed the car keys, slipping out and got in the car.

She didn't look back as she drove away, Mystic Falls in the rear view mirror.

But for a split second... she was sure she saw her reflection smirk back at her.

**Been soooooooo long... so viola! Here's the next! And yes, it should be edging into the Klena section now when it gets going and Charlottes intentions are revealed;D hope you like and continue to review! I'll carry on if people are still interested and reviewing:) **


	3. Locked Inside

Elena felt the nerves get to her as she parked up in Chicago the address in her hand, looking up at the place where he was.

_Yeah, he's here._

She flinched as the voice in her head-

Oh god. She was going mad.

The place was quiet, too quiet.

She stepped forwards towards the bar named Glorias, and she gulped a little, then pushed it open. Inside was a nice little bar, and she walked over to the bar where the dark skinned woman was cleaning glasses.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, stopping before her, and she looked up, taking her in, then just said. "Yes?"

Elena paused, then just asked. "Is there a guy called Klaus here? He's-"

"The hybrid? I know him." The woman nodded, and Elena guessed she was the one named Gloria. The owner of the bar. There was silence, then Elena asked.

"Where-"

"He'll be here later."

"Goo- _argh!_" Elena gasped as her necklace burned her chest, and she yanked it off, throwing it onto the counter. Glorias face was impassable, then she reached forwards, about to touch it when-

"There is a curse upon this."

Elena rubbed her burned skin, then looked up, frowning. "What-?" But then realized- she was a witch. Elena just watched as she reached forwards, fingers brushing the stone when it shocked her, making her hiss. "An old one. Who are you?"

"Elena Gilbert."

Gloria stared, then looked at her other necklace, eyes widening as she recognized it. She snatched it from her neck now.

"Hey-!" Elena snarled, but the witch flung up her hand, sending her flying backwards into the chair with a scream. The witch now laughed. "Elena Gilbert. You're the doppleganger."

Elena sat up, wiping the blood from her split lip. "Where is he? And Stefan!" She stood up, staring at her necklace. "Give me my necklace."

Gloria cocked her head, then raised her hand once more... but then it went to her throat, eyes widening as she started to choke, then looked up, staring at something right before her... or someone.

Elena watched the witch choke even more, then she collapsed onto the floor. She didn't move, but then Elena gasped as she found herself face-to-face with herself. Well, Charlotte.

She was in a deep midnight blue dress, her hair to her waist in a light wave. There was a dark beauty about her that Elena knew she could never achieve.

Charlotte turned, then stooped down, picking up the necklace and put it back in the human girls hand with a dark smirk, then grabbed the hand that was holding it, and Elena gasped quietly, a burning feeling shooting through her for a second, then the witch was gone, and she collapsed to the floor too, everything going dark...

**-AhTcMoH-**

When Elena woke up, she wondered why her head hurt so very much. She groaned lightly, then opened her eyes to meet another pair, making her gasp in shock, recoiling and almost falling off the bed she was laid out on.

The woman facing her smirked, then cocked her head. "Look at you."

Elena took in her blonde hair and good looks, then frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

"More like who are you." She retorted and Elena was silent, so the blonde woman just said, brushing her hair back with her hand. "Rebekah. And you are the doppleganger."

Elena froze, then just said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rebekah laughed, then smirked. "Even the original one wasn't that stupid. A bitch, but not dumb."

"Who the hell are you?"

_"Ok little sister, you can leave now."_

Rebekah looked up, then smiled sweetly back at Elena, going. "Yes Brother."

Elena's blood ran cold as the hybrid walked in, then she looked to Rebekah, realizing-

This was another Original.

She left now, and Klaus stood at the bottom of the bed, staring at the girl with almost narrowed eyes. "Look what we have here."

"Klaus-"

"You are supposed to be dead." He snarled, making her gasp in shock as he flashed over, eyes going gold, a growl in his throat. "This is all your fault."

Elenas heart was hammering against her chest, and Klaus could hear it, smirking. "But no worry. That can easily corrected-" Elena screamed as he snarled, closing her eyes, feeling him at her throat... but he didn't bite down.

He just chuckled, then said into her neck. "Now what is-" He stopped dead, and Elena opened her eyes as he backed off, spying more than a little surprised sky colored eyes, and he reached forwards, his hand touching the necklace, then just said, voice emotionless. "Where did you get this?"

"I-"

Klaus snarled quietly, then met her eyes with his own rapidly darkening ones. "You stole my diaries." He seemed to swell up with rage, then snapped the necklace from her neck, going. "Not like you could read them anyway."

"Oh? Then what about Mikael? Esther? Your siblings... Rebekah. Kol and Finn, Henrick?"

He froze, then just said, voice emotionless once more. "Shut your mouth Charlotte."

Elena couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, and Klaus realized what he'd just said, turning away and looking at the necklace in his hands, remembering.

God it had been so very long...

The girl was silent, then she just felt something in her chest rise up, and she found herself saying. "Niklaus."

Klaus brushed it off, but then the dopplegangers voice said once more in a much older, much ancient snarl. "Nik!"

He turned at that, almost frowning as Elena stood up and just glared, going. "It's been a long time."

There was a silence, then Klaus just went. "Lottie?"

Elena was horrified to find herself unable to stop herself talking or moving. Her body stepped forwards, and she was staring into the Originals eyes, and the words. "Yes." Came from her mouth. Klaus raised a hand, brushing her cheek, and Elena internally flinched away, but things were about to get worse as he grabbed her arm, yanking her forwards and kissed her hungrily for a minuet or two.

_"Charlotte! Stop this now! Just stop this! You promised me!"_

_"I lied."_

Elenas blood went cold, and the ghost inside her just said back "_You are my descendant. My body. You are mine."_

_"No! You bitch!"_

Charlotte just looked at her old lover who asked. "How is this possible?"

"Doesn't matter my love. But... I'm stuck in this..." she grimaced. "This _body _that is so... it isn't mine. I want _my _body back, Nik. Where is it?"

_"Just like that..."_

Elena frowned internally at that, realizing that the witches thoughts were at her mercy while she possessed her.

And Klaus. He still loved her... Elena could see it in his eyes. He was hurt by the return of his old lover.

_"Esther had better be ready... I don't-"_

But it cut off now, and Elena knew that the woman had realized that the girl could hear.

"Mystic Falls." Klaus just nodded, and Charlotte raised a hand to his cheek, saying seductively. "Can you help an old flame, then?"

"Of course my love." He told her, and Elena felt uneasy- the witch was up to something. And Klaus was putty in her hands.

A vengeful old witch sacrificed to curse him... and she had an incredibly dangerous hybrid on her hands.

She could do anything.

Was this her plan-? Getting revenge on Klaus-?

"Well... we better tear this town apart and find them." She smiled, eyes dark, and Elena understood-

She was taking revenge on Mystic Falls as well.

God no...

"Anything for you my love." Klaus just told her, raising a hand to her cheek, kissing her once more, making Elena groan internally-

God this was messed up... she should have never trusted the witch.

All Petrovas were two faced slags.

**-AhTcMoH-**

Elena soon got the hang of the whole mental thing, able to block her thoughts from the witches, but also found a weak link in the witches chain fence. She had no way to protest when Klaus made advances on the woman possessing her, and that soon led to something much more.

While the pair had sex, Elena blocked everything and delved into the witches mind while her barriers were low, hoping she didn't sense her presence.

And what she found made her understand the witch further.

Niklaus wasn't Charlottes only prey. Elena knew that Elijah had a soft spot for Katherine... and this was why. He and Charlotte were once together for a while, the man knowing full well that she and his brother were together. But she'd continued with the two brothers behind each others back.

And that wasn't including Finn. The young man was secretly besotted by her, but he resisted, even though she tried.

She'd been right-

Charlotte wasn't here just to possess her body and screw one of her old lovers.

It was much later that night when Klaus was asleep that Charlotte made the connection once more, making Elena freeze as she said nonchalantly.

_"Have a good rummage around in there?"_

_"What are you up to?"_

_"Haven't you seen it yet, Elena?" _Charlotte told her, and Elena scoffed. _"Klaus will tear you apart when he finds out. You don't love him."_

_"Of course I don't." _The witch told her coldly, and Elena shook her head internally. _"Now I know who Katherine takes after."_

_"Oh-? Then what about your Stefan and Damon? You and I are the same, Elena. I'll forever be in your blood and there's nothing you can do about that. Now shut up."_

The connection ended, and everything went dark for Elena, who shook her head, suddenly realizing something-

How the hell was she going to get out of this one-?

She pretty much had to help Klaus, save him... to save herself. But most importantly, Mystic Falls which she had on her mind... and revenge on Esther, the witch who had lied to her.

But lied how? Elena wondered, knowing that Charlotte was angry at the Original family. At life in general. She was a dark, violent spirit who could make Klaus do anything she wanted... because the man still had a tiny part of humanity left, and that was the relationship Charlotte had planned between them, leading to him getting cursed.

But another thing-

Where the hell was Stefan-?

**So! It would seem that Charlotte isn't as innocent as she makes out:( everyone's in trouble now, so let's hope Klaus sees the light! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and comments^_^ so glad you're liking this! More much loved and next up soon enough. Ta! x Nic**


End file.
